Not what others think
by Salya Darken
Summary: Human!Springtrap x oc. AU.


Springtrap x OC

OC: Yuna

Yuna is a quiet girl who keeps to herself.

Not what others think.

It was a calm night at the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Everyone was doing something or keeping to themselves. Foxy was in his cove with Moira. Bonnie was playing with his guitar. Freddy and Chica were playing some board game.

She wondered around the building, while thinking of why her old friend even allowed her to come. She didn't really like the place, yet they were not was mean as her ex-boyfriend, Mike, said. She shook her head, making her [f/c] long hair move slightly. "I need to not think of him..." She muttered to herself.

"Think of who?"

The voice made her jump and turn around, blinking up at Freddy who seemed annoyed. She smiled softly up at him which seemed to calm him out. "Just someone I don't like. Don't worry." She said softly.

The bear eyed her then nodded. "If you say so. But where you are going?"

She blinked lightly. "I don't know… Just looking around."

He nodded again. "Just don't get lost, Yuna." He turned and left.

Yuna sighed lightly then turned and went back to wondering around. She didn't get the animatronics of the place, yet they didn't seem to mind her. She shook her head with another sigh.

She walked around the building, quietly looking into each room. She blinked lightly when she found a room, not on the map. "I wonder..." She looked around to check for anyone before going into the room. She closed the door and leaned back against it.

She pulled out a small flashlight and looked around. She sighed lightly when she only saw old boxes. "Why is this room hidden...if only boxes are here?" She whispered as she walked over to some of the boxes. She didn't noticed something moved until a hand went over her eyes. Oddly she didn't scream.

Springtrap was sleeping nicely until the door opened and closed. Just a little light woke him from his deep sleep. He opened his eyes as he looked over at the door, just as a flashlight came one. He blinked lightly as he looked at the young girl with long [f/c] hair.

He watched her to a bit before he got up. He silently walked up behind her and placed his left hand over her [f/c] eyes. He blinked when she didn't scream yet let out a light sigh.

"There is a bot in here too?" She asked softly.

He blinked again when he heard her voice. What other bots was she talking about? He didn't know. So he removed his hand. "What are you talking about?"

She turned around and blinked. "You don't know of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy?"

He shook his head. "I only know of my old friend, Fredbear. So who are they?"

She thought a bit. "Well..." She told him of what she knew of the animatronics and of her friend. Oddly this hidden animatronic seemed interested in her words.

"I see…" He finally said after hearing what she told him. Just how long was he asleep, he wondered. He thought a bit then sighed lightly.

She blinked. "So who are you?"

He looked at her. "Spring...trap… and you?"

She blinked again. "Springtrap? Odd name. I'm Yuna..."

Springtrap grinned. "Odd it one thing." He leaned down and smirked at her. "Yuna, why are you in this room?"

Yuna thought a bit, turning out how close he was. "Wondered in. I was looking around."

He eyed her then sighed, leaning back. "I see." He went back to his spot and sat down. "You might want to leave soon.." He said after he felt uneasy. In fact, blackish was slowly taking over his left greyish eye.

She walked over and knelt beside him. "Why?" She asked softly as she reached up and touched his left cheek, right under his now closed eye.

He reached up and grabbed her hand. "Because….I have a killer's soul inside…." He muttered to her.

Soon after he said that, Golden Freddy opened the door. The two bots locked eyes for a moment before Goldie went in and grabbed Yuna. "Sorry Spring for her waking you.." He said as he pulled the young girl out.

Yuna pouted softly as she was started to find him interesting.

Once the door closed. Springtrap let out another sigh as the feeling faded. He hated having that guy's soul inside and the feeling he got from him. Yet oddly the feeling wasn't the want to kill. It was something else that Springtrap wasn't sure of.

Goldie pulled Yuna to the stage room when Moira ran to her.

"Springtrap didn't hurt you, did he?" She asked softly.

Yuna shook her head. "No.. we just talked."

Moira blinked then sighed. "That's good." She then looked over at Goldie. "How is he?"

The blond hair bear sighed. "Can't say… really.."

~~end~~

Sorry but yea… Springtrap isn't really my favorite to work but I hope his fans don't hurt me. Also my ver of Springtrap has 2 personalities. One side, you saw somewhat. That side is a nice, slightly mean, and well like Goldie. As the other side is well… Purple guy.

Also I won't do any one-shots of the guards nor purple guy. Sorry.


End file.
